onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Alvida
|}} |jva=Yōko Matsuoka |eva= |bounty= 5,000,000|}} |devil fruit= |}} was captain of the Alvida Pirates and the first villain encountered by Luffy in the anime present timeline (in the manga, Higuma was the first villain). She is currently a member of the Buggy Pirates. Appearance Originally, Alvida was a very obese woman with freckles on her cheeks. She already had long, black wavy flowing hair and she wore a pink shirt with lined designs, a red neckerchief under it and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. Around her waist, she had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels, and she had red painted fingernails, only on longer and sharper nails, paired with some rings. She had sported red lipstick. She also wore a white cowboy hat with a red plumage and a light-green band around it, grayish pants and red, long pointed shoes with buckles on them.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 2 and Episode 1, Luffy easily defeats Alvida and rescues Coby from her clutches. By eating a Devil Fruit, Alvida has transformed by shedding the excess weight. The Sube Sube no Mi makes Alvida very slippery and, aside from the cowboy hat she wears, Alvida looks totally different from her original form, being slim, well-endowed, with dark-green eyes (a color not visible during her first appearance, maybe due to her small eyes back then), while maintaining her original hair. She still has her cowboy hat, but she's now dressed in a white bikini top and wears a purple, fur-coat like a cape. Around her neck she has a golden necklace, and she wears a tight, capri-length pair of white and pink striped pants, her purple blouse is usually seen tied around her waist and now she dons a pair of sandals (shoes later in the Post-War Saga in the anime). She still has red painted fingernails, but her nails are shorter, and her toenails are now painted as well, (something that before wasn't visible due to her shoes). Her full lips are still covered in red lipstick as well. During her appearance in Loguetown, she also had a cape-like, pink indument with red hearts on it. As the series progressed and Oda's style changed, she was given sharper facial features, and her breast size was enhanced further, now being on par with Robin's and Nami's. Most people that see her actually fall in love with her (as seen in Loguetown, even women), similar to Boa Hancock. Delusional (or most likely in denial) on her former appearence, Alvida's comments on how she changed after eating the Devil Fruit were simply about how it "made her freckles disappear". Gallery Personality She sees herself as the most beautiful lady in all of the sea; if someone disagrees, she will smash the offender with her iron mace. She does not like noise and dirty things, nor does she take to risking life against overwhelming odds. She can be forboding to men, especially subordinates and is not afraid to put her foot down firmly on things that go against her interests. When pushed, she can be cruel above all else. She imprisoned Coby to be her cabin boy after he boarded her ship by accident. Disliking filth and laziness, her crew was forced to clean the entire deck, if there is even a hint of dust she will once again smash the offender with her club. Before she found and ate the Sube Sube no Mi, people used to say she was the most beautiful woman in the world, just so they could avoid getting hit by her club. These days though, they are really serious about it, thanks to her new beauty, even though Boa Hancock and the Mermaid Princess have also been called the most beautiful women in the world. After eating the Devil's Fruit, she also underwent a personality change. She speaks in much softer tones and is somewhat less prone to hitting her crew with her iron mace, despite now her (and any other) men are too distracted by her appearance to care much when they are hit by her mace. Relationships Allies Alvida at first traveled with Buggy, though only because they have a common person they wish to find (Luffy). She, however, did not seem to tolerate Buggy and his crew's constant noise making and asked his crew to not be so noisy. Also, she didn't hesitate to abandon him when the crew met a dead end in their quest to free Buggy. In turn, the Buggy Pirates ended up serving her due to the loss of their captain. She seemed to have no problem with Buggy returning to being the captain of the Buggy Pirates when the original Buggy Pirates found Buggy and his group of Impel Down ex-prisoners after the war. Enemies Since Luffy was the first man to defeat her, Alvida has become quite infatuated with him; however, unlike the Pirate Empress's schoolgirl-like crush love for Luffy, Alvida's is more of an admiring love. Luffy himself doesn't seem to quite understand those feelings. She showed little disappointment when Buggy tried to kill him during the Loguetown arc. She is the prime enemy of Coby, who has not forgotten the years of hard labor and abuse she put him through. He had boldly stated it was pirates like her that he wished to arrest when he declared his rebellious words to her. Abilities and Powers Before her transformation, Alvida was not a powerful fighter, as she was unable to land a single blow on Luffy before he defeated her (actually, she did, with her trademark iron mace, but with Luffy's body being rubber, as well as the angling of the spikes,One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 60 question: Oddachi, I found a mistake! On volume 59, chapter 584, Luffy bleeds because of Porchemy's gloves, right?? But but, in volume 1 chapter 2, Alvida's iron club with the same spikes don't work on Luffy! Is this ok?? Give me something! the attack was rendered useless). However, her club is still a deadly weapon, and it can kill a man with one blow. Also, being able to wield it with ease, means that at the very least she is above a normal human in terms of physical strength. Devil Fruit After gaining her Devil Fruit powers, the Paramecia-class Sube Sube no Mi, her newly lubricated skin meant that many attacks, such as swords, merely slip off her, leaving her unharmed; another advantage granted is that it changed her into a much slimmer physique, losing her previous obesity and granting her beauty that many would fall for. She can also skate along on her bare feet at high speeds, but requires a ramp to get her started (she does not lose momentum because of the slippery skin, similar to skating on ice or roller skating). Despite her change in physique, her physical prowess did not decrease, as she is still strong enough to wield her heavy Iron Mace. Weapons Alvida wields a heavy and spiked as her trademark weapon, in which she simply smashes an opponent with it. The fact that she was able to lift the heavy mace despite her rather frail yet flawless appearance suggests that she retains her normal, above-average, strength from back when before she consumed her Devil Fruit. During her former self, the mace simply kills or injures on impact, a fact that her crew fears her for; she also threw it like a boomerang to strike down Heppoko, Peppoko, and Poppoko for daring to slack off. After gaining her Devil Fruit power, however, instead (or despite) of getting hurt, males injured by the mace instead exhibits "love-struck" symptoms (similar to the ones Sanji gets whenever he's in close proximity with beautiful women) after getting hit. History Captain Morgan Arc In the beginning of the series, Alvida's underlings unintentionally save Luffy from a watery death and, after learning from Coby about how she is forcing him to work for her, Alvida is defeated by Luffy. Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! After her defeat, Alvida abandons her crew and heads off on her own. In the midst of her journeys, she eats a Devil Fruit, which turns out to be the Sube Sube no Mi giving her slipping abilities and, as an after effect, makes her slender and beautiful. Along her journey she also discovers the shrunken and defeated Buggy, who she rescues from a giant crab and allies with due to their shared desire to locate Luffy. They work together to reunite with the rest of the Buggy Pirates, defeat natives who were preparing to eat them, and reclaim the missing sections of Buggy's body that had previously been tied up by Nami. Loguetown Arc In Loguetown, she helps Buggy in the attempt to execute Luffy, but fails once more. It was during this time that she reveals to Luffy her transformation into a beautiful woman, and that she has fallen for him for being the first man willing to punch her. She and Cabaji are seen together looking on while Buggy attempts to execute Luffy, and expressed slight disappointment when she thought Luffy couldn't escape from the situation, but then lightning struck down Buggy and saved Luffy. When she and Buggy try to pursue Luffy, she and the rest of the crew are captured by Smoker and put in a Seastone Net. However she, Buggy and the rest of the crew somehow later escape and decide to head to the Grand Line to follow Luffy. Jaya Arc She is currently with the Buggy Pirates, with her own crew nowhere in sight. She is seen when Buggy mistakes a cave for the place where Captain John buried his treasure, only to find some diggers working in it. She complains about the noise the crew makes as they party, and is surprised to see Ace, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and boarded the ship to help himself to the delicious-smelling food. Impel Down Arc She is later seen with the Buggy Pirates aboard the Big Top near Impel Down. After having come so far, the crew members wish to rescue their captain, who was imprisoned by the Marines, and complete their quest to find Captain John's hidden treasure, but Alvida threatens to keep the ship for herself and make those who wish to rescue him take a lifeboat to do so. After convincing the rest of the crew that attempting to rescue Buggy would prove futile, the crew members call out apologies to their imprisoned captain and sail away. It is unknown if the crew now acknowledge Alvida as their new captain (or if in fact she was ever an official Buggy Pirate). However, they respect her judgment and look to her for orders, so she is, in any case, effectively in command.One Piece Manga - Vol. 54 Chapter 525 and Episode 422, Alvida sails away with the Buggy Pirates. Post-War Arc She is seen again with the reunited Buggy Pirates on an island in the Grand Line. When the Buggy Pirates claim that they never gave up on Buggy, Alvida points out that they abandoned him after his imprisonment in Impel Down. She is seen commenting on how many prisoners she recognizes from their wanted posters. Buggy then shows Alvida the recently acquired treasure mark of Captain John, which left Alvida in amazement of how did he get it. Major Battles * Alvida vs. Monkey D. Luffy Translation and Dub Issues According to her wanted poster in the anime, her name is spelled Aluvida, as seen in episode 45; however, in the manga her name is shown to be spelled "Alvida". In the 4Kids dub, Alvida speaks with a southern accent to go with her cowgirl hat. In the original version of the Loguetown arc, when Alvida explains her Devil Fruit powers, she claims that the only thing the Sube Sube no Mi did for her appearance was remove her freckles. In the 4Kids dub, she clearly admits that the fruit made her pretty. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, she and Luffy meet up on her hide out island, after she returns from a raid. However, in the anime she meets Luffy out at sea during an attack on a civilian vessel. In the manga also, when Luffy strikes her she simply falls to the ground, whereas in the anime he sends her flying into the distance sea. Trivia * She is named after the pirate Awilda, a woman who pretended to be a man in order to lead her crew and later became queen of Denmark. However most historians agree that she might never had existed One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 6 Chapter 50, Page 124, SBS questions. * Alvida was the first villain encountered by Luffy in the anime present timeline (in the manga, Higuma was the first villain). * According to Oda, the one thing (obese) Alvida didn't have on her ship was a mirror.One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 6 Chapter 47 SBS question: Is there a mirror on Alvida's ship? * She is one of two women who have claimed to be the "most beautiful", the other being Boa Hancock. * She is one of the two girls that claim to have feelings for Luffy, the other one being Boa Hancock. However, unlike Hancock, whose love can be likened to that of a teenage girl with a crush, Alvida's is more of an admiring love, since Luffy was the first man to ever dare lay hands on her. * She was the first character to be introduced without a Devil Fruit to later obtain one. * When the Marine commanders were considering the price of Luffy's first bounty, they factored in him defeating Axe-Hand Morgan, Buggy, Don Krieg and Arlong, but didn't even mention Alvida (nor Kuro, because he was thought to be dead). This is because (at least in the manga sense) Luffy's meeting with her was before he was known to the authorities, and that the incident was known only to those present at the time. See also * Buggy References External Links * Awilda - Wikipedia article on the real life female pirate Alvida is name after. * Article on the real life female pirate Awilda Site Navigation de:Alvida zh:鐵棒亞爾麗塔 Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:East Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists